David Storm (anime)
David Storm known as Rinji Miura (りんじ みうら Miura Rinji) In Japan is the compactible human of Edward to form in a EM Wave Change to Red Shield he is an descendant of Lizardion how has the last descendants. By his shame from his identity by Red Shield she can made friends by Human's and is be the partner as Geo and Sonia as well. Overview David is an strong and young boy who has the last survivor when Lamento challenge him strikely who has killed his father Abel By battling MegaMan he is defeated and shamed by his kidnapped father. Later David and Geo has both regrets when he is an rescuer from Lizardion. She likes both Sonia that is becoming in an gag. David calls to Bob Copper when he is an detective to battling EM Wave Characters so battling her Gorus Panda who has the FM compactible Wizard of Amy Geo try's to like her. But David falls closely to Sonia. History MegaMan Star Force Blaze David appears in the second episode when he shamed to knows his identity as Red Shield Geo taking him flowers when he has regrets to rescue the Lizardion world. The world where David lives. After Geo sees on the television Sonia with his song. Can't stop the loneliness. Geo says that he has seeing him in real. David is eanthousiastic and says. Yeah really. Geo says yep. David is happy and wants to see her in the contest when his leg is better. an Day later Geo meets David to Sonia and has the same crush. She is feeling like what Geo in the first series did. Geo is little madness but its becoming in an comedie gag. Later as Cancer Bubble strikely get Sonia's contest. David is EM Wave changed to Red Shield. And Sonia sees that David has also an FM-Wizard mate. By Misora both like human interesst. She can't chosen which is better. Later Misora has twinklings that Geo becoming her more often love interesst by madness of David. In Ep 15 David becoming rivals of Branson. She don't like her from the often desceased father. When he is the creator of Lizardiss Solestia. Who Lamento has strikely before. David is scared by his way to often it. Later as David remember Abel's his deal to Lizardis Solestia to destroy his own city where Geo lives. David is in Sadness when Geo mades his feelings by her that he is an bad guy. Geo thinks that he is not an Bad guy but his father. David sad words I don't want to forget my father Geo. Geo made his life good to give him an hugh. And says that Branson has an not believed happines in her. In EP 20 David Branson Sonia and Lindsey are going to Sun Palm Beach where he has joining an vacation of them. Geo are angers why David can't swim. David hilarious identity when as he is Wave Change that he can swim and by his FM Wizard help. And his real body not. Mades Geo in a hilarious way. But When Lindsey says that he is very happiness by his nice Lifebuoy Edward takes his joining by Sound and Lyra that he is an good lifeless boy that has no angers when he set his lifebuoy on. Later at the evening David and Sonia are has better feelings around her. She kissing both when Geo is asleep at his Hotel. David crash about an Sun Flower named Sun. Who feeling like as his Pet. She says to his friends Geo Lindsey Sonia and Branson that he has taking pet. By Branson angers she says that it is not an believed PET she angers some times. Later at EP 21 there comes Danger the FM Wizard Sun is changed by Sun Heather and takes his hands high to David. David is scared by his madness he wants to shoot her with his Sun Beamer. Later Mega Man attacks her and Edward and David try to wave Change to Red Shield. Once a time Sun is lowered his changed and he is often Sun. Sun says to Geo that Sun Palm Beach must be rescued by the climate change when he is born. He mades Sun Palm Beach in an constant summer. David believes why Sun Palm Beach is an hot nice place. Sun says that when he was I Category:Star Force stubs Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Mega Man Star Force anime characters Category:MegaMan Star Force anime characters